Service providers like banks and insurance companies are often required to send various kinds of documents to a user, including financial disclosure forms, account summaries, insurance claim forms and other types of documents. The organization's users (for example, members or customers) may find the process of reviewing documents confusing, tedious, and/or frustrating. Most users would generally prefer a simple summary of the document's most important content rather than having to wade through pages upon pages of legal jargon or long lists of financial transactions. Users often simply want to know if the document requires immediate action. Specifically, users often want to know if the document is a bill or a form that must be signed. Often, to make sense of a document, a user must contact a representative of the service provider (such as a customer relations representative, or customer services representative).
Users needing to contact a service representative of the service provider, whether to discuss a document they received or another issue, are often subjected to an automated menu, or phone tree, such as an interactive voice response (IVR) menu common in the customer service industry. Rather than being able to reach a representative immediately, a user must take time to answer predetermined questions that act to direct the user to the correct department, a specific representative, or, a recording of information.
Even when a representative has been reached, a user may become frustrated with the interaction as the kind of information that can be conveyed over the phone is limited. As an example, if a representative is describing a part of a document that a user recently received, the conversation may be frustrating to both parties since the representative has to explain verbally where to look on the form, rather than being able to “show” the user where to look, as they could do if the two were meeting in person.
Additionally, conversations between user's and representatives can be difficult because the representative often lacks context for the user's state of mind, the user's environment, and even the user's technological capabilities.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings discussed above.